Series 8 (Finn Tracy)/The Forgotten Planet Part 2
Clara has just been shot. Doctor: Clara, no!!! Lorenzo: She's not dead, you idiot. Clara: ...Doctor... Doctor: I'm here, Clara, and... ARGH!!! Lorenzo: What's wrong with you? Doctor: I've just regerated, and... AAAH! Lorenzo: Let's go to the TARDIS. You there, lock those two up. Marthong 33B: Yes sir! In a prison Marthong: You will be killed later. Doctor: I don't think so! He gets his sonic out of his pocket, and uses it on the Marthong. The Marthong gets electrocuted and it falls to the ground. Doctor: Clara, do you feel better? Clara: Yes. Doctor: Okay then, follow me! Outside Clara: Where are we going? And why do you have that Marthong's gun? You don't like guns, do you? Doctor: This gun can't kill anyone, it weakens only. Clara: So...? Doctor: Wait and see! On the roof of a tall building Clara: Doctor, look! Lorenzo is at the TARDIS, with an army of... 31 Marthongs. Doctor: Just what I wanted. Clara: What?! Doctor: Marthong is at the exact place where I need him. Clara: What is you plan? Doctor: Quite now, I'm going to shoot. Clara: Shoot?! The Doctor points the Marthong's gun at Lorenzo. Doctor: Let's see if I can aim well. Down below Lorenzo: The TARDIS is locked. Go and get the Doctor! Marthong 23C: Which Marthong, sir? Lorenzo: 23C, you go with... 34A, 96M and 47F. Bang! Marthong 23C: What was that? Lorenzo: AAAH! Marthong: What is it, sir? Lorenzo: ...I've... Take me... inside... Up on the roof Doctor: I hit him! Clara: Are they leaving? Doctor: Yes, now is our chanse. Meanwhile, at the prison Lorenzo: ...What is 97G doing on the ground...And where are...the Doctor and that Girl... Marthong 25A: It seems that they have escaped. Lorenzo: Then...find them! At the TARDIS Doctor: Quick, inside! Clara: Are we just leaving them, on the edge between the void and our universe? Doctor: If course not, we have to put them back in the void. It's a wonder that this planet actually survived. Some later Doctor: I've just finished my cup of tea, now let's go! Clara: Why a cup of tea? Doctor: That helps good after regeneration. Clara: Ah... The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors. Outside, is an army of Marthongs. Clara: Now what? Doctor: Let me do this. The Doctor points his sonic at the Marthongs, and he uses it to electrocute the first 10. After that, he does the other ones, even before they can attack him. Clara: How can you destroy them so easily? Doctor: They are strong in attack, but weak in defense. Now, let's go! In the biggest building (the one were they met Lorenzo) Doctor: That were the third pair of guards we met in here. He looks at the two just electrocuted Marthongs, that are lying on the ground. Clara: Doctor, there are weird noises coming from behind this door. In the room Doctor: This giant machine... It is the one which is trying to get this planet back into our universe. Unknown voice: Yes indeed. The Doctor and Clara turn around. Clara: Lorenzo! Doctor: With 12 Marthongs. Lorenzo: Now you will die! Marthongs, shoot him! Doctor: Not so fast! He uses his sonic to electrocute the Marthongs. Lorenzo: Then I will have to do it! The (robot)hand of his robot arm folds out, and a gun comes out of the arm. Doctor: Wait! Don't shoot, or I'll destory this machine! Lorenzo: NO!!! Doctor: Then don't shoot! The Doctor gets a vortex manipulator out of his pocket, and gives it to Clara. Doctor (whispers to Clara): If I say apple, you grab my arm and press the blue button. Lorenzo: I'll shoot you before you can even try to destroy my machine. Doctor: Want to try? Lorenzo: Guards! Doctor: Too bad! He uses the sonic to electrocute Lorenzo's robotic arm. Lorenzo: AAAH!!! The Doctor then turns to the machine, and uses his sonic on that. There are sparks coming of the machine, and part of it starts exploding. Doctor: Now! Clara grabs the Doctor's arm and presses the button. They teleport away. In the TARDIS The Doctor and Clara teleport back into the TARDIS. Doctor: We have to go, and quick! Before this planet falls back into the void and we are trapped too! He presses some buttons, and pulls three levers. The TARDIS starts rumbling and shaking, and sparks fly through the room. Doctor: Hold on! There is a loud bang, and the Doctor and Clara fall to the ground. Clara: What happened? Doctor: We escaped, and the planet got back into the void. It was a forgotten planet, and it stays a forgotten planet. Except for us. Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald